megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Red Rider
Red Rider (レッドライダー, Reddo Raidaa) is a recurring demon in the series. History The second of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, named War. He represents war, and his red horse symbolizes blood. He holds a sword to represent battle. He takes peace from the Earth and allows men to kill one another. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fiend *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fiend Order Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Red Rider appears as one of the Candelabrum holders sent by Lucifer to test the Demi-fiend, possessing the Candelabrum of Insight. He first appears with the other Horsemen of the Apocalypse when the Demi-fiend first ventures into the Third Calpa. After defeating White Rider, Red Rider will appear outside the Terminal in the Great Underpass of Ginza. Defeating the Red Rider in battle will get the player the Candelabrum of Insight. After being defeated and once the player reaches level 55, Red Rider can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows on the New Kagutsuchi phase if the player possesses a Deathstone, a special item found only in the Labyrinth of Amala. Red Rider can be fused by any combination of demons resulting in a Fairy. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Red Rider appears as the summon orb boss of the Suginami Tunnels silver-level instance. He also appears as a boss within the Chain of Curse Deep Docks instance and a boss of the TR-Route of Denshi Kairo, through which the ability to fuse him can be obtained. He is a special triple fusion of White Rider, Power, and Koumokuten. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Red Rider is one of seven fiends available to fight as an optional battle. He is found in Kasumigaseki, in the underground area that requires ID Card Lv3 to access; for this reason, he can only be fought on the Neutral route. He has a 1/256 chance of spawning behind the door that requires 100 Luck to open; if he doesn't show up, a message displays pops up saying that nobody is present. His Almighty-spam mode is set by Fire resistance. Defeating him awards you with a Soma, 10 of each incense, and the ability to obtain him through special fusion. Red Rider is fought alongside the other three in the Challenge Quest, ''Errand for the Apocalypse''. Belial has sealed the four in a Domain found in Infernal Tokyo's Ikebukuro. They are far weaker than they are when encountered normally, that does not make them any less threatening. If Flynn makes any attempt to challenge them before accepting the quest, the Fiends will eject him from the domain. Completing the quest grants Flynn the Peacemaker, which is only surpassed by the plasma gun in terms of raw power. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Red Rider appears as the resident Fiend of Sector Eridanus, and must be defeated in combat to unlock his fusion. He is the only demon that drops the Sword Shard Forma after its defeat. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Null: Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 5 |Skill1= War Cry |Effect1= Decrease attack/defense, all enemies |Skill2= Trisagion |Effect2= Severe Fire attack, 1 enemy |Skill3= Maragidyne |Effect3= Heavy Fire attack, all enemies |Skill4= Antichthon |Effect4= Severe Almighty attack, all stats down, all enemies |Skill5= Dekunda |Effect5= Remove status debuffs, all allies |Skill6= Purple Smoke |Effect6= 1-3 weak Phys attacks, inflicts Panic, Multi-enemies |Drop= Soma (Incense Set x10) }} Summoned Ally |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= Null: Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Antichthon |Effect1= Severe Almighty attack, all stats down, all enemies |Cost1= 80 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= War Cry |Effect2= Decrease attack/defense, all enemies |Cost2= 45 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Purple Smoke |Effect3= 1-3 medium Phys attacks, inflicts Panic, Multi-enemies |Cost3= 14 MP |Level3= 88 |Skill4= Trisagion |Effect4= Severe Fire attack, 1 enemy |Cost4= 22 MP |Level4= 89 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= Fiend White Rider x Fairy Vivian x Spirit Inferno |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' Gallery red rider.png|Model from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Imagine-RedRider.jpg|Model from Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE red rider.PNG|Red Rider as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey File:Red_Rider_SJ_Portrait.gif|Portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey See Also *White Rider *Black Rider *Pale Rider Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fiend Race Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE